Blood Moon
by ElisaJ
Summary: On the night of the Super Blood Wolf Moon, Chichi deals with the affects the moon of the lunar eclipse has on her husband.


Story is inspired by fanart of Goku and Chichi during a Blood Full Moon drawn by Gokuist on her twitter account. Special thanks to Gokuist for permission to write this story based on her fan art. Sexy times and a little smut ahead.

Blood Moon

 _Keep running!_

 _Don't let him find you!_

 _I need to rest! My legs are gonna give out!_

 _There! A cave! Hide here!  
_

 _Chichi ran in the cave. He couldn't find her here. It wasn't very deep but it was dark enough she could be hidden from him. The poundings got closer. Everything around her shook. Heart racing, Chichi remained pressed against the wall, wishing she could melt into it. The rocks in the cave shook, the wall in the cave shook. He was getting closer. Chichi held her breath as he came into view._

 _Goku in his Oozaru form. Chichi never saw the Great Ape form in Saiyans until tonight. She didn't expect it to happen! Tonight there was a lunar eclipse where the full moon turned red. Chichi was aware of the changes a Saiyan underwent when looking at the full moon. She enjoyed the affects but tonight was different. Goku saw the blood red moon and changed into a giant ape. He blew off the top of their home and sent Chichi running and screaming in the woods._

 _Luckily their sons were away at their grandpa's but even they should feel the rise in Ki and come to her rescue. She hoped. Chichi kept herself pressed against the cave's wall as the large foot of Goku in his Oozaru form walked by. Chichi held her breath as his foot stood in front of the cave for a period of time. Chichi prayed it would move on. She hoped in his Great Ape form Goku couldn't read her Ki._

 _Finally, after what felt like hours Goku's foot left the entrance of the cave. Chichi released the breath she held and slowly walked to the front of the cave. Goku was moving on. She can run from here to a safer place. Before she stepped out, the head of Oozaru Goku appeared at the mouth of the cave. It's blood red eyes gleam and his mouth turned wicked at the visual of her._

 _Chichi screamed and ran back in the cave. She was trapped! Goku was at the mouth of the cave and she was stuck in this cave with no exit! Aware Chichi was trapped, Goku reached his hand inside._

 _Chichi shook her head as the giant monkey hand neared her. "No! No!" She screamed as Goku wrapped her body in his giant hand and pulled her out. "Let me go, Goku! Let me go!" Once out of the cave, Goku rose to full height showing Chichi how high above ground she was. "Oh, boy! Don't let me go! Don't let me go!"_

 _Goku opened the palm of his hand. Chichi flushed realizing as she laid in his palm, her legs were spread and her gown had rose over her hips. Chichi stood and pushed down her gown. "Goku, please put me down."_

 _Goku didn't listen. Goku used his a finger from his other hand and ripped her gown off. Chichi gasped as she stood before Goku naked. She covered one arm over her breasts while her other hand covered between her legs._

" _Why did you do that? Now I'm cold. I need clothes, Goku!" Goku wiggled his pinky. Black ropes of satin that were around his pinky slipped to ChiChi's feet._

 _Chichi looked at the bindings and felt a blush run up her cheeks. "We are not doing that! You're not in your human form!" Goku pushed the ropes closer to her. "No! No, I won't! You can't make me."_

 _Goku lift his hand up, raising his hand over his head and Chichi higher in the sky. Chichi screamed and grabbed a finger to keep her balance and hopefully not tumble off his hand. "All right! All right! I'll do it!"_

 _Goku brought his hand down where it leveled at his chin. His nostrils flared at her, blowing a warm breeze on her. "Okay. Okay." Chichi griped as she grabbed the bindings. Chichi wrapped the ropes of satin around her neck, her breasts and waist. "I really wish I hadn't showed you that book." She frowned at him. "I really don't know what you're planning, Goku. You're too big for me now. Just release me."_

 _Goku grabbed the remaining ropes that hung at ChiChi's feet. He wrapped it around ChiChi's arms securing her even tighter. He lift Chichi by the ropes dangling her thousands of feet above the ground._

 _Chichi screamed, "Ahh! Goku, what are you doing?! The ropes are thin. I can fall!"_

 _Chichi noticed Goku wasn't listening as his mouth opened and he pulled her closer. 'He's gonna eat me!' her mind screamed. "No! Goku! Don't eat your wife! I'm not tasty this way!"_

 _Goku didn't listen as he stuck out his wet, salivating tongue and licked Chichi between her spread legs._

 _Chichi's eyes widen to the size of saucers as he licked her again. He was eating her but in a different way. Goku's wet tongue licked her again reaching both her holes. Chichi's eyes rolled back. Ooh. She shouldn't be enjoying this but the way his tongue felt…._

" _Ahhh….." Chichi tried to focus. She had to get Goku to stop. Another lick. Oh, that felt good. The tip of his tongue poke inside licking and teasing her nub. "Goku! You were warned about the full moon!" 'Oh, do that again please!' "Let me go!" 'Don't let me go. Let me come! I'm almost-'_

Chichi's eyes popped opened. She looked around cautious as she studied the room. She was home. She was in her bedroom. Her eyes closed in relief. It was a dream. No nightmare. Chichi rubbed a hand over her face. What a horrible nightmare!

She dreamt Goku turned into an Oozaru when he looked at the full moon during a lunar eclipse. He chased her not to eat and kill her but to mate with her.

 _What the…._

Chichi could feel it but she slipped a hand to her panties to be sure. She was soaking wet! _I was turned on by that dream?_ Chichi looked behind her. Goku was still sleeping. If Goku woke up and smelled her this way….. She quickly jumped from the bed and dash into the bathroom. She stripped out of her clothes and jumped in the shower never minding the water was cold, causing her body to shiver before it warmed up. She scrubbed her body, soaping herself vigorously between her legs. Her mind was on the dream and the reason she had it.

Maybe it's a sign tonight isn't a good idea. Maybe she should've said no to Goku yesterday.

 _Chichi was very happy. After seven years, Goku was back home again laughing, bonding and catching up with his precious family he missed over these years. Chichi was happy Gohan could bond with his Dad again; happy Goten could finally know his Daddy. She was just happy to have her husband back and her family whole again._

 _The television was on in the background to the morning news as the family ate breakfast. Chichi stood at the sink washing some of the morning dishes when Gohan approached with a handful of his, Goten's and Goku's dishes._

" _Stargazers, will have an interesting view for tomorrow night's lunar eclipse which has been dubbed as a Super Blood Wolf Moon," the morning news anchor reported as images of a previous lunar eclipse filled the screen. "The full moon tomorrow night is expected to turn a rusty shade of red."_

 _Chichi nearly dropped the plates Gohan handed to her. "Are you okay, Mom?"_

" _Oh…." Chichi recovered with a false smile. "I'm fine." She placed the plates in the water. "It almost slipped."_

" _Oh, well, I'm gonna get ready for school."_

 _Before Gohan left the room, Goten asked. "Gohan, what's a Super Blood Wolf Moon?"_

 _Gohan stood in the doorway and thought for a moment. "Basically, it's a lunar eclipse during the first full moon of the year. Since it will happen at night, the moon will look red like it's bleeding." He shrugged as he left. "I guess it's interesting to watch."_

" _Oooh," Goten lit up at the idea of the full moon being red. "Momma, can I stay up late tomorrow night to watch?"_

" _It'll be past your bedtime," Chichi told her son. "You'll fall asleep before the eclipse happen. Besides, it's really boring."_

" _I won't fall asleep," Goten protested, "and it doesn't sound boring."_

" _It's boring, Goten," Goku said keeping his eyes on Chichi. "Me and Mommy saw one a few years ago. It made us wanna go to sleep. Remember, Chichi?" It was a little white lie. Goku and Chichi never saw a lunar eclipse together. They saw full moons together but Goku felt he dropped enough hints to Chichi to get his point across._

 _Chichi didn't dare turn around. She knew that deeper tone in Goku's voice and she knew how he looked when he talked that way. She couldn't believe how bold he was to speak that way in front of their youngest son!_

" _Oh," Goten sounded disappointed. "I don't want to see it if it will make me sleepy."_

 _Goku laughed. "Maybe Mommy and I will see it tomorrow night. We'll get some really good sleep if we do."_

 _Chichi whipped around to Goku; her cheeks were burning. The way he said sleep wasn't innocent at all! Thankfully, Goten happily ate his breakfast never noticing the lustful gaze Goku sent Chichi. "Goten, finish your breakfast and get ready for school."_

" _Okay, Momma."_

 _Chichi cleared more of the breakfast dishes on the table. "Goku, finish your breakfast and stop talking about sleep."_

 _But Goku wouldn't let the topic go. He made a decision. He and Chichi will see the eclipse tomorrow night. "Goten, how would you and Gohan like to spend tomorrow with Grandpa?"_

 _Goten looked up from his breakfast. "Oh, is it time for Mommy's day off?"_

" _Mommy's day off?" Goku repeated perplexed._

" _Once a month, Gohan and I always spend a day at Grandpa's to give Mommy a day off from taking care of us. We haven't done that since you came back, Daddy."_

" _Ohhhh," Goku turned back to Chichi and sent her the most deliciously wicked smile. "Yes, it's exactly like that except it'll be Mommy and Daddy's day off."_

 _Goten jumped from his seat. "I'll tell Gohan so he knows to pack when he gets home tonight."_

" _Go…." Chichi called for her son but Goten was gone, racing to tell Gohan the news. Chichi turned to scold Goku but the look in his eyes as he rose from his seat had Chichi swallowing hard. She stepped back until she was pressed against the sink. "Goku…" she tried to sound angry but the smoldering look Goku sent her melted her anger, "you know you can't look at the full moon. You know what that does to you. It shifts your personality."_

 _Goku placed both hands on the counter. He pressed himself against Chichi. He grinned as she shuddered against him. "You know I've gotten control of that. I have for years."_

" _A regular full moon yes but a lunar eclipse? A blood moon lunar eclipse?" Chichi shook her head. "It could affect you differently and it's not something I wanna test out."_

 _Goku rubbed himself against her; her nervousness aroused him. "Why not?"_

 _Chichi pushed against him, breaking contact. "Stop that," she scolded him. "Gohan and Goten could walk in on us at any moment."_

 _It was true but Goku was feeling playful. How far could they go before the boys came back? Chichi turned her back on him and resumed washing dishes. Goku stayed behind Chichi. He slipped a hand under Chichi's dress and down the pants of her Cheongsam._

 _Chichi gasped as Goku cupped her. "Goku…..ahhh." He was stroking her. "The boys…."_

 _He stroke faster. "Answer my question. Maybe I'll stop."_

 _Maybe he'll stop?! He was holding her hostage! Chichi gripped the counter and bit her lower lip. She tried to resist him but Goku kept caressing, stroking her folds and the sensitive nerve he mastered over the years with his fingers, his tongue and teeth. She was buckling under him. "I know how we….ooooo….used to be when the…. a little more….. the full moon took over you." she involuntarily rocked against him. "I'm older now." He pinched her and she bit her tongue. She couldn't alert her sons. "I can't do that anymore."_

 _Goku chuckled. His wife was silly. "Ah, Chichi, you're in better shape now. You can do more now than what we did then and we will tomorrow night." He wasn't backing away from this. Goku felt the Ki of their sons. They were still in their room but they should be almost done getting ready. He had to hurry. Goku raised his Ki, his hair stood up but it remained black while his eyes changed to teal. His fingers pulsed with energy. He touched Chichi's sensitive nerve while whispering in her ear. "Now…come."_

 _That touch of energy touching her most sensitive area was Chichi's undoing. She gave in to his command, screaming while releasing herself on his busy hand. Chichi was still dazed while coming down from the high Goku gave her. Her body was not in control as she felt herself became a warm bundle in the crook of Goku's arms. The sexual fog cleared from her mind as she felt Goku hard against her backside. She tried to breakaway but Goku tightened his hold on her._

" _The boys are coming," he whispered. "Behave."_

 _As predicted, Gohan and Goten entered the room. Chichi noticed Gohan looked puzzled while Goten looked concern._

" _I thought I heard Momma scream," Goten said._

 _Goku chuckled. "I was playing with Mommy." His hands tickled Chichi's waist causing her to yelp in response. "See?"_

 _Goten giggled. "Oh, yeah. Dad is brutal as the tickle monster."_

 _Chichi noticed Gohan didn't appear easily convinced but he was old enough to not say anything. He tugged Goten's arm. "Come on, Goten. Let's leave Mom and Dad alone and go to school."_

 _Goten waved. "Bye, Momma. Bye Daddy! Go easy on Mom, Daddy."_

 _Go easy on her Chichi snorted. Goku didn't go easy on her in the kitchen, their bedroom or shower. She found herself saying yes to whatever Goku wanted including tomorrow night._

* * *

With Gohan and Goten away at their grandfather's, Goku and Chichi enjoyed their time alone. That morning Chichi confessed her worries to Goku about tonight which he brushed off with a laugh and assured her multiple times nothing bad will happen. Chichi relaxed to engage in a morning spar (something for Goku), a ride on Nimbus to the city for an afternoon movie (something for her) and shopping in an adult boutique for later (something for them). Chichi had her concerns about tonight but by evening decided her dream last night was only a dream playing with her fears.

By eleven that night, Chichi looked out the window to see the full moon. When she checked the skies twenty minutes ago, she saw more than half the moon covered in red. Now it was a full blood red. Goku hadn't looked at the moon; preferring to wait until the full eclipse happen to see the entire moon painted in a dusty red color.

"Are you really that nervous?" Goku asked holding Chichi's hand as they walked to the door.

"Yes. You've never seen a red full moon before."

"But I've seen full moons. I have control."

"What about that one time?"

"One time?"

Chichi frowned. How could Goku forget? "Gohan. He came to our door one night. You were irritated with him."

"I was so close, Chichi. I was _right_ there," he defended himself. "And Gohan knocked before I came." He and Chichi were too loud that night that Gohan knocked on the door concerned. Goku sent Gohan away confusing the boy with his irritation. The next morning Goku apologized to Gohan. Thankfully his son accepted his odd behavior. In fact, he apologized to Goku saying it was foolish to knock on the door, thinking there was trouble when Goku was capable of taking care of himself and his Mom.

"It's different this time," Goku promised as he opened the door. "He's not here but why do you want us outside?"

"Just in case my dream comes true and you changed into an Oozaru. I don't want you wrecking our home."

"I need a tail for that," Goku reminded her. "I don't have one anymore." Chichi still looked worried. Goku tried to ease Chichi's worries with a kiss. Breaking away, he wrapped an arm around her and stared at the full moon.

The eclipse was at its peak now. From what Chichi read, it will last an hour before the moon moves out of Earth's shadow. Goku and Chichi stared at the crimson moon in awe.

"There it is," Chichi remarked after moments of silence. "It looks beautiful."

"Wow," Goku murmured mesmerized. Staring at the full moon affected him as it always had before but Goku had control of it. Except this time _something_ felt different. He didn't feel like he will transform into an Oozaru but something was different. Still, he will go ahead with what he initially planned for Chichi. "It looks like the moon is bleeding."

Chichi kept her eyes on the moon; too nervous to look at Goku as she asked, "How do you feel?"

Goku released Chichi. "I feel fine except…." Goku clutched his sides and crumpled to the ground in pain.

"Goku!" Chichi called worriedly.

Chichi went to him but Goku stumbled forward growling as he put distance between himself and Chichi. He covered his hands over his face, snarling like an animal.

"Oh, no!" Chichi worried this would happen. She knew Goku looking at the blood moon was a bad idea. Her dream tried to tell her but she didn't listen. Chichi was split on what to do. Her mind told her to get inside and call Gohan but her heart told her she couldn't leave Goku like this.

She obeyed her heart rushing to Goku's side. "Goku? Honey?" She shook him. "Fight the transformation. Fight it! Don't change into an Oozaru!"

Goku stopped snarling but his hands still covered his face. He broke away and turned his back on Chichi. Worried, scared, Chichi touched Goku's shoulder. Her heart pounded so fast, she was scared it will burst from her chest; her palms were sweating. "Goku? Are you still you?" Goku dropped his hands from his face. Chichi braced herself for what she will see. Goku turned to Chichi growling and flashing sharp vampire like fangs in his mouth. Chichi screamed and ran towards the house. When she reached the door, she didn't hear growling. She heard laughing.

Chichi turned to see Goku lying on the grass and clutching his sides in laughter.

He was laughing? She was worried all day, confessed her concerns about what could happen to him and he used it to mock her? Chichi stomped back to Goku and dropped to his side. Getting a closer look at her laughing husband, Chichi saw the fangs in Goku's mouth were plastic. Feeling embarrassed and duped, Chichi's blood boiled. She slapped his chest irritated. "That was not funny! I was scared you were changing into an Oozaru!"

Goku was laughing so hard he was crying. "You should've seen your face, Chichi! It was so funny!"

"It was not!" Chichi screamed and slapped him again.

Lying on his back, Goku stared directly at the moon again. His laughter died and he drowned out Chichi's laughs as he focused on the beauty of the blood moon. So pretty, Goku thought. So bright. Goku's body suddenly stiffened as a familiar shudder washed over his body. Something felt different with him. He felt it when he initially looked at the eclipse. Now mesmerized at the moon's red glow, he knew why he was feeling different and where. "Chichi…. something just happened."

Chichi rolled her eyes as she got on her feet. "Ha. Ha, Goku. I'm not falling for that again." She left him and walked back to the house, still feeling humiliated.

Goku got up and quickly followed after her. "No," he tried to tell her. "I really feel different. I think…..I think….."

Chichi turned when she reached the door. She was ready to yell at him but his face told her he was serious. "What….." she looked him over. He looked fine. Physically, he didn't look different but something was wrong. "What is it?"

A brown furry tail wrapped itself around Chichi's wrist. Chichi's eyes nearly bugged out of its socket. "Yo—you—your—" Chichi went behind him and pulled his pants down slightly. She had to see it to be sure. "Your tail grew back!"

Images of Chichi's dream flashed in her mind. She stepped away from Goku. "You're gonna change into an Oozaru!" She remembered what he did to her in that dream. "You're gonna have sex with me with your tongue!" Chichi screamed. Chichi turned to run in the forest but Goku appeared before her in a flash.

Chichi stepped back. She knew Goku could move fast. When he's serious in a fight he would move too fast for her eyes but he was never this way to her. If she ran away, he'll let her run a few feet before he gave chase but this time, he wasn't letting her go anywhere. She turned attempting to run in the opposite direction but Goku appeared before her again.

Goku's tail wrapped around Chichi's waist and pulled her so her body pressed against his. Chichi's eyes widen feeling Goku's arousal pressed against her. Her eyes slowly moved up to Goku's. There was no mistaken the lust in his eyes or the hardness of his…

"I don't feel like I'm gonna change into an Oozaru," his voice was deep, serious and void of any innocence, "but I do wanna fuck you. Badly."

"Don't say that!" Chichi screamed. "We agreed to never say that word when we want intimacy!"

"But that's what I wanna do." He rubbed against her. "I have this urge to pin your body against mine and drive into you with your voice screaming in my ear."

When a Saiyan's sexual needs was awakened, one didn't say no; one couldn't say no. But Chichi will try. "We need to figure out why you have a tail again. Is it the eclipse? Is it permanent? Will it go away when-" she was silenced with Goku's lips pressed against hers.

He kissed her as if he was starving! Whatever fight, whatever resistance Chichi had in her withered away like a snuffed flame as Goku's tongue slid between her lips, licking, tasting her; her body sagged against his as she gave him full control. Goku gripped her hips; rubbed his straining shaft against her, rubbed his clothed chest against hers.

Clothed? Oh, they had to get rid of that.

Goku broke the kiss from Chichi. Chichi barely had time to catch her breath as Goku's tail unfurled around her waist; her body was lifted and tossed over Goku's shoulder as he carried her back in the house.

They reached the bedroom in seconds. Chichi gulped as Goku removed his clothes; his body rippled with muscles; his presence was so commanding; his new tail flicked excitedly as he approached. She was mesmerized. Whatever he wanted, she couldn't say no. She wouldn't say no.

Chichi shivered as Goku undressed her, discarding Chichi of her robe, revealing the sexy lingerie he picked out for her at the boutique underneath. He kissed and licked the skin of her neck. "You smell so good." He nipped her skin as a hand massaged a breast. "Taste so good." He pulled her gown over her head. Naked except for the sexy underwear, Goku licked his lips. "I can't wait anymore."

He picked up Chichi and nearly tossed her on the bed. Chichi's dazed look had him chuckling. He didn't understand what was going on with him except he liked it! He was driven with mad lust. He knew he should question why his tail returned but he didn't care. His mind and body was driven with needs he needed to satisfy.

He pressed his hands at the foot of the bed and crawled over Chichi until he was even at her face. He could hear her heart racing, smell her tasty scent between her legs. His mouth watered. He needed her and he couldn't wait. He settled his body over hers and pulled her lips in a slow, sensual kiss that quickly grew with hunger and need.

Seduced by his kisses, Chichi's hands roamed over his broad back and shoulders. She shivered feeling his muscles move under her hands, reminding her he was the strongest man on this planet, possibly the universe and he was hers; always and only hers.

Breathing became impossible for Chichi so he pulled away. He kissed her until she was breathless. He covered a nipple with his lips, swirled his tongue around Chichi's tiny bud and suckled it deeply in his mouth.

"Goku!" Chichi's breathy cry croon across the room. Her nails dug in his shoulders. Desire spread over her body as she felt herself coming undone by Goku's tongue and hands. Her breasts swelled and nipples ached as Goku continued to feasts upon her breasts like a final meal. So many licks, kisses and bites. Her wet sex throbbed as Goku bit down on a nipple.

"More," her back arched into his mouth; her hips grind against his hard chest as she begged he continue. He obeyed kissing down her muscled stomach to her navel; his tongue circled the muscles, his teeth nipped at her skin.

A sharp cry and husky moan escaped her lips. Goku's biting could always drive her towards the edge. Goku lifted his head to give Chichi a devilish grin. So sneaky, so manipulative when he wanted to be. Goku knew exactly what he was doing to her and she enjoyed every minute of it.

Pleasure consumed her as Goku descended to her covered sex. He had yet to remove her soak panties and she knew why. She smirked as Goku studied the new garment, licking tentatively and inhaling the mixed scents until he couldn't wait anymore and bit down hard and ripped the undies with his teeth.

Her edible undies.

It was something they were both curious about when they saw it at the boutique. Goku, being the free spirit that he is, wanted to try it and Chichi could never say no to Goku when he made a request when it came to their intimacy.

"So," Chichi asked as Goku munched on her edible garment, "how is it?"

"Caramel," he swallowed and licked his lips, "combined with your sweet taste is my new favorite meal!"

Chichi's fingers dug into the sheets as Goku's teeth ripped her the rest of her edible garment and his tongue slipped inside, coating his mouth and mixing Chichi's taste with the sweet caramel in his mouth. She was his meal as his tongue licked and sucked at her hardened sensitive nerve. Her legs clamped around him as he dove deeper inside her; her breath quicken with each flick of his tongue. "Ah! Deeper, Goku," Chichi instructed. She panted as her fingers threaded his hair, massaging him, encouraging him. She was close, so close. "I need….I need…ohhh…"

When his teeth gently scraped at her hardened clit, Chichi came hard, fisting her fingers in his hair. Her hips jerked off the bed as her body convulsed under him. Her body fell back against the bed with a soft thump. Her fingers drew lazy circles from her breasts to her stomach as she watch Goku continue to lick as she recovered.

"Goku….." she tenderly massaged his head. "It's my turn with your body."

Goku raised himself from her legs and licked his wet lips. He shook his head; the sly grin returned. "I wanna do something first; something I always wanted but couldn't do." Chichi's confusion at what he wanted amused him. He rose so his straddled over her with his hardened penis at her wet folds. Chichi still looked confused until his tail slipped between her spread legs.

Chichi sucked in air feeling Goku's soft, furry appendage enter her, stretching her. She dug her nails in his arms as he found the right rhythm thrusting his tail in her while rubbing his hard penis against her. The more he thrust, the more his tail slipped in, the more his shaft rubbed against her sensitive folds, the more screams tore from her throat.

Chichi couldn't think. She could only feel; feel Goku thrust in her; feel Goku rubbed himself against in her. Sweet Kami, if he was doing this with her tail, what will he do when he stuck his hard rod in her? Her body shook under him as a second orgasm washed over her.

Goku almost cracked feeling Chichi squeeze his tail but he gritted his teeth and fought down his own release. Drops of liquid oozed from him and landed on Chichi who gaze at him with heavy lidded eyes. He was panting as his tail slipped out of her.

Goku meant to adjust himself before settling himself in Chichi when she surprised him by grabbing his tail. Dammit! He forgot his tail was always his weak spot! Goku grabbed the sheets and steady his body so he didn't fall on Chichi. Chichi slide down a little further on the bed to make herself comfortable.

"As I said," Chichi gave him a gentle squeeze, "it's my turn with your body." Before he could ask what she planned to do, Chichi pulled the end of his tail in her mouth.

"Chichi!" his body locked up, his breath left his lungs as warm pleasure consumed him. He couldn't think, only focus and feel Chichi's warm, wet tongue swirling around his tail. She was master over his body as he was master over hers. The urge to fight a strong opponent despite the danger and risks was a weakness of Goku's but this, what Chichi was doing to him, what she meant to him was a weakness he kept hidden from the world; a weakness only she knew and exude over him in times like this.

"Ah!" He cried out feeling Chichi rubbed the root of his tail at his backside, caressing and pinching while she continued to suck him until he couldn't hold back anymore. "Damn!" he groaned as his shaft spurted spilling release on Chichi's chest and stomach with some rolling onto the sheets. He dropped catching himself on his elbows so he didn't fall completely on Chichi.

Chichi pulled his tail out, smirking at Goku as he recovered. She was very pleased with herself. Goku mirrored her smirk as he settled on her. "This is why you are my wife," he whispered as he dropped kisses on her face. "This is why I love you." His mouth covered hers again with raw hunger. One of her legs rubbed against his as they kissed and touch each other until Goku was fully aroused again.

"I need you inside me," Chichi whispered, nibbling Goku's ear as he adjusted himself. "I need to feel you."

Goku entered Chichi with one thrust, burying himself to the hilt. Chichi howled as her nails dug in his back again as Goku filled her. Her body stretched and she sighed at the wonderful sensations Goku stoke in her with each thrust. His body slapped hers, plunging deep and hard. Each thrust sank her deeper in the world of lust Goku created for them. "You like that…." He groaned as he pushed himself deeper.

"Kami…Goku…." Chichi gasped at the sweet pummeling her body was receiving. She liked it! She liked it a lot!

"No!" Goku growled, startling Chichi. "You only say my name!"

As if punishing Chichi for her slip, he thrust faster which only fueled Chichi. The bed creaked and groaned as if pleading for its occupants to slow down. Chichi didn't want Goku to slow down. She wanted him to keep going harder and faster inside her. Chichi was so glad her sons weren't home. There was no way she could contain her screams with the way Goku pounded his body against hers. He looked possessed consume with satisfying the base needs of his body.

To her shock, he pulled out and flipped Chichi on her hands and knees before plunging back in her. He gripped her hips, plunge deep and slammed his body against hers. There will be bruising from both their bodies when this was over.

"Goku…. I can't….I need to…." This was too much. The pleasure was too much. The more Goku rode her, the more she wanted to hold off her orgasm if only to enjoy this sweet pleasure a little more but her body didn't obey. Instead it betrayed her exploding into the sweetest pleasure she imagined. As her body was consumed, she clench and squeeze Goku pulling him over the edge. She felt Goku bury down her shoulder, digging her skin with his sharp teeth as he growled his release. He gripped her hips as he poured his seed deep within her.

Chichi's legs crumpled under her as her body sagged to the soft sheets. Goku's body nearly smothered hers as he sank with her. For several moments, neither moved; neither said anything as both succumbed to sleep.

Goku woke up to find Chichi's body curved against his. Her lovely scent teased his nose as she slept soundly against him. His lips turned up in a grin when he noticed one of his hands held onto Chichi's breasts. His thumb played with a nipple until it hardened under his fingers. He pinch it, earning a moan and a slight jerk from Chichi as she slowly awakened.

Chichi shuffled rolling on her side to face him. "Goku?" she yawned sleepily. She winced at the bright light coming from the window. It was morning already? "Did we fall asleep afterwards?"

"I think so." Goku rubbed the back of his head. "That's not usually us. We usually get another round or two in."

Chichi chuckled as she rolled on all fours and stretched like a cat. "Mmm. Maybe we're getting old."

Watching Chichi stretch her fit and limber body, Goku felt his lower body reacting. No. They weren't old. Not yet, but something did happen last night. "I remember everything," Goku told her. "No memory lapses."

Chichi sat up in bed facing Goku. "That's good." Chichi gasped as she recalled last night. She leaned over him to stare at his backside. "Goku." She was stunned at what she saw or rather she didn't see. "Your tail is gone."

"Wha….?" Goku reached behind him. Sure enough his tail wasn't there. He felt the tail stub that's been on his back for twenty years. "What happened to my tail?" he whined. This wasn't fair. He was getting used to having his tail back and enjoying the advantages he got a taste of last night.

Chichi pondered herself what happened to Goku. "Do you think it only came back because of the blood moon eclipse? You've seen other full moons before and nothing happened but this was different."

 _That_ was something to consider. He did feel differently this time than the other nights he saw the full moon. "Maybe you're right. Maybe this means I can grow my tail back."

"It _is_ a new body," Chichi told him. "Your last body was destroyed when you blew up with Cell. Maybe when that Old Supreme Kai revived you, he revived everything from you including your tail but since you always assumed it was gone, you never thought it could return until the blood moon."

Goku considered Chichi's words. It made a lot of sense. He grinned. With enough training, he could grow his tail back. It could be a permanent part of him instead of something that will only appear one night every few years.

"Then again, it might not have anything to do with having a new body and it's something that will only appear once during a blood moon."

"I hope not, Chichi," Goku confessed. "I would hate to have my tail grow back every few years."

"Because you miss it?"

"Well, yeah, but it would also mean I can only stick it in your butt every few years. It's not fun waiting to do that. I always wanted to try it and I missed my shot last night."

A soft pillow slapped Goku's face. Goku pushed the pillow aside to see Chichi walking away to the bathroom. "Honestly, Goku! Of all the things to say."

"What?" He whined as he jumped out of bed. He quickly followed after Chichi. "You suck my tail last night. Don't act like you never thought about it."


End file.
